


No Directions Necessary

by StarReads



Series: V3 Summer Shenanigans! [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amami just wants to rest, And a smack, Attempt at Humor, Beaches, Car rides, Cars Are Jerks, Domestic Fluff, Flashbacks, Gen, Imp Amami, Implied Romance, Just a funny little oneshot, K1-B0 spelled Kiibo, Laughter, Living Robot, Long road trips, M/M, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Other, Ouma is a lil shit, Ouma torments Kiibo, POV K1-B0, Poor kiibo, Slice of Life, Summer, Summer Vacation, Tension, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vampire Saihara Shuichi, but that's not the main focus, it's Ouma not Oma you heathens, jinxes, not angst, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarReads/pseuds/StarReads
Summary: It was just supposed to be a nice drive down to the beach house, no mess, no fuss, just a quiet peaceful drive.Ouma just couldn't keep his mouth shut.In which Saihara, Ouma, Kiibo, and Kaito get lost on their way to the beach house because someone had to jinx it.





	No Directions Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> I loved loved loved writing this one! Lipstick is never coming out btw, it turned out to be garbage. Maybe I'll rewrite it sometime. 
> 
> This comes directly after Cold ;)))
> 
> Ft. Imp Amami, A very annoying Ouma, and a tortured vampire boy.

Being trapped in a car with Ouma for upwards of three hours is not fun, nor desirable. In fact, it was the opposite of those three adjectives. It was hell. And he knew that because he'd been there.  
  
Now that was a long story that involved Amami, a couple stolen bottles of beer, and the accidental death of his next-door neighbor. Kiibo had fucked up a lot of things in his life, but that one was probably his worst. Or best, depending on how you looked at it.   
  
He leaned up against the car door. Never in his existence had he longed to fly as much as he did at that moment. He'd do anything to escape the tense atmosphere building in the small car. Why had they only brought one car? What made them think this was a good idea? Oh right, Momota had decided arbitrarily that it would make a good "man to man bonding moment".   
  
Well, it was more torture. Sure he was a robot, but he could feel pain too. He was just as alive as the rest of them. How? Don't ask, Kiibo can't answer. He assumed it was a Pinocchio situation. His "dad" never really talked about it.  
  
Mr. Ibadashi, the ever elusive inventor.  
  
Now he was stuck with a human who had no sense of direction, an imp with no sense of self-preservation, and a vampire who thought he could hide his very obvious crush on Ouma. And no, Ouma didn't count as human. He was the closest thing to a literal demon in the car. And that included the actual demon. Amami was a god damn saint compared to Ouma. And that was saying something.  
  
Amami languished up front, stuck next to the literal ball of sunshine that was Momota. Kiibo almost pitied the poor guy, except he was the reason they were stuck in the car in the first place. Him and his stupid beach house. It was only supposed to be a two-hour drive, but they were already an hour late. Where the hell were they even?  
  
  
He thought back bitterly to the events that got them in this mess in the first place.

* * *

  
  
  
_"Are we there yet?" Ouma whined, tapping on the back of Momota's seat. Saihara sighed from beside him, clearly unamused by Ouma's childish display. No matter how obviously fond of the boy Saihara was, even he had to get fed up with his antics eventually. Saihara was a saint for how much he put up with. He shook his head. "Says on the map we're like 10 minutes away," Kaito said._   
  
_Ouma beamed. "Yay! I can't wait to see the ocean. Just don't get us lost dumbie!" Ouma said, sticking out his tongue. Amami groaned from up front. "Why would you say that? Now we're doomed," the green haired boy whined, smacking his head into the side of the car. Ouma laughed his irritating little giggle. "That's just superstition silly. Everyone knows jinxes aren't real! Then again, I wouldn't put it past peasants like you. You're all dumb and ugly anyways!" He chided them, his voice mocking and grating on Kiibo's last nerve._   
  
_"You'll see," Amami said, his last vague threat before he popped in his headphones._

 

* * *

  
  
  
Kiibo's blood boiled (figuratively), and he was tempted to commander the vehicle since Momota obviously couldn't read a map. He kept his eyes fixed out the window. The car was quiet for a bit, a precious few minutes as Saihara kept Ouma occupied.  
  
If only it had lasted. Saihara turned to Momota and asked, "Hey Kaito, where are we?" Momota took a deep breath before admitting, rather sheepishly, "I have absolutely no clue."  
  
The car exploded into chaos. Ouma started mercilessly teasing Momota for being "a stupid idiot with no brains". And poor Saihara was fervently trying to calm them down. Momota was shouting over the wheel, and Amami looked like he was attempting to melt into his seat.  
  
"This can't possibly get any worse," Kiibo had thought. In hindsight, maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to think.  
  
The car broke down. The engine just sputtered and over the sound of the engine dying like Kiibo's hope for freedom, he could hear Momota curse up a storm.  
  
"Uh-oh! That can't possibly be good. Guess Momota-chan's stupid motormouth must've short-circuited the wires!" Ouma said, flopping backward in his seat and clipping Saihara's shoulders. The detective winced, glaring at the smaller boy.  
  
"That was gibberish. I have never heard someone say something so utterly moronic in my life," Kiibo snapped. He was done with this whole thing.  
  
Amami sighed from the front seat, taking out his headphones. "I'll call someone to come get us. I'm also going to use Google Maps like we should have done in the first place," Amami said, shooting Momota a cross look.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry okay? The stupid car wasn't even acting up this morning. I swear it hates me. Ouma, what god did you piss off?" Momota rambled, slamming his head on the steering wheel. Ouma shrugged. "Honestly? Probably all of them. You didn't have to take me y'know, I could've gotten a ride with someone else," he said, sounding uncharacteristically apologetic.  
  
"You know exactly why I had to take you. And unless you want to talk about it here, I suggest you be quiet so Amami can make his call," Momota said lowly. That seemed to shut Ouma up, and he resigned himself to playing with Saihara's hair. The detective seemed redder than usual, which was odd. Saihara was a vampire. How the hell could a creature with no blood blush?   
  
Time passed agonizingly slowly. It was 2 hours, 4 minutes, and 28.321 seconds before help arrived. Akamatsu and her van drove up and parked beside them. Out from the back hopped Miu, who swung around to see the engine.  
  
Akamatsu waved them over. "Miu told me to take you guys to the cabin. Give her your keys Kaito, she'll bring the car back once she's got it fixed," the pianist said.   
  
"Sounds good to me," Momota said, tossing the inventor his keys. Everyone piled into her van, crammed together like sardines. Except for Saihara. He got to sit up front with the driver. "Best friend perks" apparently.   
  
Not that Kiibo cared. He was just glad to get to the cabin, where everyone was outside waiting.   
  
Now he just had to get through the next three weeks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
